Loba
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Nessie está harta de que su padre le controle y maneje a su antojo, por eso, se escapa una noche y va a la nueva discoteca que se ha inaugurado en La Push. Mi primer songfic, regalo para mi hermano Ennay. ¡Reviews, please!


_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Sigilosa al pasar_

Sonrió de medio lado. Había costado, pero lo había conseguido. Siguió pensando en lo que le gustaría que le regalaran para su próximo cumpleaños, manteniendo alejada (como siempre, comprando) a Alice, y entretenido, sobre todo, a su padre.

_Esa loba es especial_

_Mírala, caminar, caminar._

Ni humana, ni vampira. Tenía, según su abuelo Carlisle, los mismos cromosomas (24...)que un hombre-lobo; y con cierto sarcasmo, que nunca supo identificar el por qué de la ironía, le llamaban, sobre todo su tío Emmet, "La Lobita". Será por que me llevo tan bien con Jake..., pensó. Corrió como una descosida por el bosque. A esa distancia, Edward Cullen no escucharía lo que pensaba, y tampoco sabría hacía dónde se marchaba. Se detuvo cerca del río, y se quitó la camiseta blanca con pequeños puntitos rosas, tan _horrendamente_ pija que Rosalie le había regalado y con dos sacudidas se deshizo de los vaqueros. Rebuscó en la mochila que llevaba y se relamió.

Oh, sí...-pensó, con cierto placer, imaginándose la cara de su padre si la viera con ese _precioso _y _ajustado _vestido de cuero negro. Pero no la vería, y estaba segurísima, que su tía preferida, Alice, no le revelaría su localización por haber comprado semejante obra de arte.

_Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa_

_En el ardor de una noche romántica_

Se miró en el agua cristalina, y se toqueteó su pelo cobrizo, ya arreglado con anterioridad y precisión en casa, con espuma, dándole un aspecto descuidado, pero sensual, a sus encantadores rizos. Se calzó unas botas negras, arrugadas, que le llegaban a las rodillas, con un tacón vertiginoso, de aguja y se revisó concienzudamente. Se iba a la discoteca que habían inaugurado en (increíble, pero cierto) La Push. Eso refinaba aún más su plan. Cerca del los licántropos, nadie intercedería. El pacto sellado con los quileute, tenía su sobre-protectora familia cogida, literalmente, de los colmillos (por no decir de otro sitio).

Caminó por la frontera, con tal gracilidad que todos los vecinos la miraron, boquiabiertos.

Si, le gustaba hacer el tonto, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Hizo una especie de amplificador con sus manos, llevándoselas a la boca y aulló.

_Mis aullidos son el llamado_

_Yo quiero un lobo domesticado_

Al instante, aparecieron tres hombres (a pesar de la edad que tenían, no se les podía considerar muchachos con esos cuerpazos) bien musculosos y morenos, con sonrisas tranquilas.

-Hola, Nessie-dijo Quil Ateara, con una sonrisa, para nada, inocente- Jake se va a alegrar muchísimo.

-Ya hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí, chica vampiro...-le acusó la voz de Embry Call, sonriendo, y abrazándola.

_Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa_

Sí, la sinceridad y alegría con las que iban impregnadas las palabras de sus amigos se deshicieron de todo remordimiento que pudiera ocupar en ese momento su mente. De pronto, se escuchó un móvil.

Renesmée Cullen contestó con toda tranquilidad.

-¿sí, papá?- les guiñó un ojo, descaradamente.

-¿dónde te has metido, Renesmée Carlie Cullen?-preguntó, con un rugido, enfadado. Mal asunto: cuando le llamaba por su nombre entero, significaba que estaba más que cabreado, seguramente, ahora estaría acariciándose el puente de la nariz, como siempre que se sentía especialmente frustrado. Eso la envalentonó aún más. No podía manejarla a su antojo, como si fuera todavía una niña. Cierto, tenía seis años, pero la apariencia y mentalidad de una persona (muy sexy, por cierto, con ese mini-vestidito) muy deseable de dieciocho para arriba. Así que, con una prepotencia que creía no conocer, le respondió:

-_No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas_

_la vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tu apenas me das caramelos_

_Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos- _y colgó, cerrando el móvil en un golpe sordo. Sabía que su padre estaba celoso, por que en sus sueños (incluso eso le leía en la mente) salía Jacob Black un poco más que él y que Bella, su madre, y por que, realmente, quería salir con ella tal y como lo haría ella misma con Alice o con Rose.

Guau... cómo le había contestado... Sabía que se había quedado sin el descapotable negro que quería por su cumpleaños, pero le daba igual. Esa noche sería espectacular.

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_

Paseó con arrogancia, por el centro comercial, mirando cachivaches antiguos de la tribu, que simplemente le recordaron a consoladores, con la punta desproporcionada (al parecer, resultó ser un antiguo martillo, con el que se expulsaba a los _fríos_). Le produjo escalofríos, una imagen en la que se veía la utilización del cacharro, y le entraron unas ganas descontroladas de reír imaginándose a Paul amenazándole con el "martillejo" al tío Emmet.

Vio a varios miembros de la manda, mirarla, asombrados. Era cierto que había cambiado, pero no tanto, según ella, como para babear, técnicamente.

_Tengo tacones de aguja magnética_

_Para dejar a la manada frenética_

Vio como empezó a caer la noche y decidió lucirse un poco más, paseando por las calles más concurridas del pueblo.

_La luna llena como una fruta_

_No da consejos, ni los escucha_

Miró hacia todos lados, acomodándose el pelo, con coquetería, tal y como veía hacer a Bella (inconscientemente) y puso su mejor sonrisa.

_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros_

_Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos_

Se metió el diminuto móvil en el escote, y analizó cada uno de los tipos que habían en el callejón. Algunos olían realmente bien, pero se obligó a sí misma a olvidarse de eso.

_ni tipos muy lindos, ni divos, ni niños ricos, yo sé lo que quiero_

_pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero_

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_

Entró y el olor la dejó en shock unos instantes. Cuánta sangre... palpitaba en cada yugular, podía olerla, como si estuviera al descubierto, por la tensión y la emoción que manaba de aquella música tan... salvaje. Miró hacia atrás y vio que el guardia (que la había dejado pasar más que cortésmente) le sonreía. A su espalda la luna estaba llena. Se obligó a pensar en que no iba a cometer ninguna tontería y que iba a pasarlo más que bien.

_Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna_

_Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna_

Decidió sentarse en la barra a observar el movimiento de la gente. Tan lento, tan...cargante. Dejó de intentar no respirar, agotada por el esfuerzo y se maldijo por no poder contener la respiración indefinidamente, como los vampiros, y olisqueó el aire con cuidado, temerosa.

Y no tuvo sed. Una olor masculina, salvajemente masculina la incitaba a mirar a su derecha.

_Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa_

Sonrió, al reconocer al emisor del perfume natural y se relamió, con lentitud, sus labios rojos. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, se acercó por detrás y le mordisqueó la oreja, con lujuria, lamiéndole el lóbulo, mientras le tapaba los ojos y lo llevaba a bailar, dejando un cubata a medias.

_Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas_

No la había escuchado llegar. A pesar de sus agudizados sentidos, no había conseguido distinguir de quién procedía ese suave balanceo. Se atrevió a oler al intruso, y la fragancia lo maravilló. Era imposible que alguien oliera tan bien, aún rodeada de humo; supuso que era una mujer, ya que el olor era dulzón, pero no en exceso; lilas, violetas, sol, miel y...

No conseguía descifrar cual era el último componente de su perfume. Bailaba, tan condenadamente sensual, que como no parara, iba a tener problemas muy serios con cierta parte de su anatomía, y eso no estaba bien, por que él ya amaba, ya estaba imprimado de _ella_. De su Nessie. Y hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía... que se desesperaba, como cada vez que pensaba en su cuerpecito, en formación de unas curvas que serían perfectas.

Y eso a Edward lo mataba por dentro; como no quería herir los sentimientos de Nessie matándolo, o al menos, intentándolo, pensó con bravuconería, mientras le recorría un estremecimiento delicioso, provocado por como le besaba el cuello la intrusa, le prohibió, terminantemente, que volviera a pasarse por la casa de los Cullen. Y, por que Bella se lo pidió bien, había accedido, no había estado allí desde hacía dos semanas.

Dos jodidas semanaspensó, sintiéndose tremendamente mal por dentro, por que se lo estaba pasando en grande con aquel jueguecito tan excitante que le estaban practicando por fuera. Decidió ponerle fin, por que con brusquedad, se deshizo de la presa (que no opuso resistencia, parecía como si estuviera esperando que lo hiciera) y de la mano que le impedía ver y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, con un gruñido gutural, vibrándole en la garganta.

_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Sigilosa al pasar_

-_**Tú**_...-le acusó, encantado. Y se deleitó observándola, como un ciego que observa el sol, por primera vez, con tal adoración, que, a pesar de la seguridad que la muchacha parecía poseer, se sonrojó.-Nessie...-la abrazó, protector, amigo, hermano, amante.-Mi Nessie...-le susurró al oído, acariciando con la nariz toda la mandíbula de la chica.

-Jake...-le nombró, a modo de contestación, dejándose mimar. Sonrió, cuando le besó en el hueco existente entre la mandíbula y la oreja.-Te he echado mucho de menos...-cofesó.

-y yo...-asintió. De nuevo, la olió, degustándola, con más delirio que al más dulce de los chocolates, y de pronto lo entendió. Olía a él mismo. A bosque, a tierra, a madera, a... a ella. Alzó la cabeza, extasiado, y preguntó, confundido:

-me encontré con Quil, hará cosa de un rato, y me dijo que vendría aquí a decirme...-lo comprendió. Y sonrío, pero no antes que Renesmée, que reía, pícara, como solo ella sabía reírse.

-Vámonos...-sugirió, alzando una ceja, burlona y prometedora. Caminó llevándolo de la mano, cogido, casi arrastrándolo, con un suave cotoneo de caderas, sin dejar de mirarlo, nunca. El guardia, le sonrió y la despidió con un movimiento rápido de mano.

_Esa loba es especial_

_Mírala caminar, caminar_

No llegaron a esconderse en ningún lado, concretamente. Nessie se abalanzó sobre él en la esquina y devoró, hambrienta, su boca. Y Jacob se dejó llevar; la acarició y la amó, como nunca se había sentido, besándola, temiendo asustarla si hacía algo indebido.

Pero se separó un poco y le preguntó, entre jadeos:

-¿cómo es que Edward te ha dejado venir...?- le acarició el labio inferior, rojo, y un poco hinchado, con el pulgar, admirando lo bella que se encontraba con esa carita tan inocente, y ese vestido tan endiabladamente sexy, respirando, agitada. Sonrió, no fue una sonrisa normal, no. Fue...distinta, traviesa y divertida, muy divertida, cuando lo volvió a tomar de las mejillas y lo besó largo, con pasión. Jacob sonrió dentro de su boca.

-Ya nos encargaremos de mi padre...-sonó como una sentencia de muerte. Y debían aprovechar el tiempo que estaban juntos. Con un jadeo, volvieron a besarse, embriagados del olor, del sabor, del tacto del otro...

-Te quiero...-confesó, con algo nuevo en la voz.

-Lo sé...

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir._


End file.
